Lumbridge Catacombs
The Lumbridge Catacombs are a free-to-play dungeon that was released along with the Blood Pact quest. The catacombs have been the burial grounds of the Lumbridge church since approximately the 130th year of the Fifth Age. The dungeon is designed for low-level characters and features unique monsters that drop parts of the Mask of dragith nurn. The entrance to the catacombs are located in Lumbridge cemetery. The Blood Pact must be completed in order to be able to access the lower level of the dungeon. The monsters are located at the bottom of the dungeon and can be accessed by the stairs in the room where Reese is defeated in "The Blood Pact" (revealed after the altar collapses). The Catacombs contain various monsters that make training extremely easy for low-levelled players. It is no longer detrimental to 1 Defence pures as the defence lamp that is awarded from the quest may safely be destroyed. During the Battle of Lumbridge, the overflow of bodies was interred within the Catacombs. Official Description Upper level The upper levels of the dungeon are useful only for collecting the music track and in the quest, in order to kill (or spare) the cultists. A map is shown on the right to show where the cultists are. (Many players didn't know about the stairs going to the lower level at the beginning room on the upper level, to the east/left) Lower level The dungeon is made up of a series of rooms linked by short corridors. The first room contains Warped cockroaches, which are level 1. As you progress through the dungeon the rooms contain monsters of increasing combat levels, ranging from 1 to 21, whilst the final room contains a single monster of level 26 combat. This makes the lower level an efficient and effective training location for new and low-level players, as the monsters found within are easy to kill, do not hit particularly high, and boast valuable drops relative to their combat level. The final room contains Dragith Nurn. To summon Dragith Nurn, the player is required to touch the pedestal holding the Diamond demon statuette. Dragith Nurn will appear, and can then be fought. A flashing yellow arrow indicates which Dragith Nurn is required to be killed. There is no limit to how many times Dragith Nurn can be summoned or killed. The dungeon is large, and has a single entrance/exit found in the yard of the Lumbridge church. A very low level player should remember that they will need to run past the various monsters they passed on the way in to get out unless they teleport out. However, it should also be noted that the monsters found within the catacombs are not aggressive (unless the player attempts to take a statuette, which prompts a warning), and thus the risk of death is relatively low compared to other training locations. Should a player die within the dungeon, their gravestone will appear where they died and they will respawn at Lumbridge Castle. This makes retrieving one's items fairly simple, as the player's gravestone will be well within running distance of their respawn point. Statuettes Six statuettes are found in the dungeon: * Jade demon statuette - (100 coins) * Topaz demon statuette - (200 coins) * Sapphire demon statuette - (300 coins) * Emerald demon statuette - (400 coins) * Ruby demon statuette - (500 coins) * Diamond demon statuette - (1000 coins) Xenia will offer to buy the statuettes for a total of 2500 coins. Monsters *Level 1 Warped cockroach (drops Mask part 1) *Level 4 Corpse spider (drops Mask part 1) *Level 7 Warped fly (drops Mask part 1) *Level 9 Crawling corpse torso (drops Mask part 2) *Level 12 Warped rat (drops Mask part 3) *Level 15 Skeleton (Lumbridge Catacombs) (drops Mask part 2) *Level 16 Warped bat (drops Mask part 3) *Level 18 Corpse archer (drops Mask part 3) *Level 19 Skoblin (drops Mask part 4) *Level 21 Corpse mage (drops Mask part 4) *Level 26 Dragith Nurn (drops Mask part 5) Mask of Dragith Nurn Players can assemble the Mask of Dragith Nurn by using any one of the parts with another while all 5 parts are in their inventory. A common misconception is that the mask pieces are randomly dropped by every monster, but this is not true. You can use the table above to see what monsters drop which pieces. This mask is not tradeable and gives very little bonuses. Due to its low bonuses, most players simply wear it for aesthetic purposes. However, before EOC, the mask did have the highest melee attack bonuses for a head item in free to play. Gallery Catacombs_Dungeon.png|An overhead view of the first level of the dungeon. Reese's Lair.png|The second level of the dungeon. Trivia *Monsters in this dungeon respawn unusually fast. *Trying to setup a Dwarf multicannon gives the message "You don't need a cannon here." nl:Lumbridge Catacombs fi:Lumbridge Catacombs Category:Lumbridge Catacombs